chanelthomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Caution
Caution is the third album by American singer Chanel. It was released on July 31, 2001, by Arista Records. Thomas began recording the album in September 2000, while on tour. The album was originally called The Emancipation, enlisting producers such as Darkchild, Prince, Lenny Kravitz, and Timbaland, all of whom she had worked with on her second album 20... Ways To Grow (1998). Drawing from her own experiences, Thomas included more personal songs on this album, which deals with themes of relationships, empowerment and sex. ''Caution ''is primarily an album which encompasses feminism, infidelity, and girl power. Chanel began recording "Caution" around mid- September 2000, aiming for a Fall 2000/Winter 2001 release, its main theme, according to Thomas herself was "feminism, infidelity, and divorce" as the 20-year old superstar had just gotten out of a disastrous marriage with now ex-husband Brad Pitt. The were to have a child back in 2000, but she under so much stress, she miscarried. He would cheat on her with multiple women. After the divorce, she had started a steady relationship with Eminem. She took a video camera with her to her trips to the studio, which would be released as "The Caution Video Diaries: May 7, 2001-June 18, 2001", she hit the studio with big artist such as Prince and Lenny Kravitz, who produced the record, and Big Boi, Ja Rule, Nicole Wray, Ray J, MC Lyte, YoYo, and Queen Latifah, who all appeared on the album. She recorded 36 tracks in just alittle over a month, 20 of which appear on the record. The album was submitted to Arista Records on June 29, 2001. Mixed and Mastered over a week, CDs pressed over two weeks, and released on July 31, 2001. The album debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard 200, Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, and UK Albums Chart for the weeks ending August 18 (US) and August 5 (UK), 2001, respectively. The album also debuted at No. 2 on the UK R&B Albums Chart behind Devil's Night by D12. In the US, the album became the first album by a female to have her first three studio debut at No. 1, It held the No. 1 position until September 15, when Aaliyah by Aaliyah claimed the position after debuting at No. 2 behind her. It later reclaimed the position on September 22, 2001 and held it again until November 3, 2001. It was the number one album during the week of the September 11th attacks. In the UK, it became her longest number one album in the country at the time, staying atop the chart for 6 consecutive weeks holding the position from August 5-September 29, 2001. On the Billboard 200, Caution held the number one spot for 4 consecutive weeks, from August 18-September 8, 2001. It was the best selling album in the UK, selling over 3 million in the region. In the US, it sold over 11 million copies, becoming the best selling album of 2001 in the US, Austrailia, and South Korea. In the US, Caution sold 323,000 album-equivalent units, with 318,000 copies in pure album sales sold in the first week. In the UK, the album sold 202,000 album-equivalent units, with 195,000 pure copies sold in the first week. The album has sold over 16 million copies worldwide.